


In Your Arms I Feel Complete

by CaptainWeasley



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, pegging mention, skip chapter 4 if you don't want to read anything that makes you sad today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: 10 times Jake and Amy share a hug.





	1. 1

Amy wraps her arms around Jake, and Jake leans back against her, his eyes falling shut. A long sigh leaves his mouth, and he can feel his whole body relax.  


"I needed this," he tells her, voice low and betraying his exhaustion.  


"I know," Amy says, and places a kiss into his hair, just above his left ear.  


Jake adjusts his position on the sofa a bit, his legs just a little to the right and... perfect. He's not going to move for the next hour, at least.  


"I love you," he says drowsily.  


"I love you," his wife replies.


	2. 2

"Whole day off! You thinking what I'm thinking?" 

They grin at each other, and speak at exactly the same time. 

"Sex day!" 

Amy laughs and kisses Jake. The idea had come up some weeks ago, but they'd never gotten around to it. 

"Before we start," she says, "I think we should make a plan." 

Once, Jake would have made fun of her for that, but now he knows that sex with Amy is so much better when they talk about it beforehand. 

"Absolutely. Come here." 

Amy moves on the bed until she's lying in Jake's arms. Then they start planning.


	3. 3

Jake jolts awake, panting heavily, drenched in sweat. He looks around agitatedly for a few seconds until his brain finally registers the fact that he is at home, in his own bed, next to his wife. 

Jake groans and lies back down, trying not to wake her, but Amy has always been a light sleeper. 

"Prison again?" She mumbles, almost like she's talking in her sleep but Jake knows she's awake. 

"Yeah." 

No explanation needed. 

Amy runs her fingers gently through his hair, down his temple and cheek. 

"Talk or hug?" 

"Hug," Jake says. 

He's always safe in her arms.


	4. 4

Amy looks at him, and Jake knows what happened even before she shakes her head. He closes the short distance between them, takes her into his arms and holds her. 

"I'm sorry," Amy says shakily, holding tightly onto Jake. 

"Ames, this is not your fault." 

Amy's head is heavy against his shoulder as she cries, and now there are tears running down Jake's face as well. Thank God they hadn't told anyone yet. 

"She would have been so beautiful." 

Jake learns that it's possible to smile and cry at the same time. 

"Just like you," he whispers, holding her closer.


	5. 5

"You're shaking," Amy says, definitely worried. "Jake, did something happen?" 

"No." 

When she closes her arms around him, Jake can feel how tense he truly is, he hadn't really noticed before. 

"Babe, talk to me." 

Jake sighs. 

"Alright, fine. I can't stop thinking about those NutriBoom jerks. They're worse than the Mafia, I mean it." 

"Jake, I can handle myself." 

"That's not the point." Jake takes a deep breath. "The point is that it's my fault they're threatening you. I did that to you." 

Amy looks at him. 

"No. I chose to marry you. So it's my fault, really." 

" _Ames_ —"


	6. 6

"Can you believe we've been married for six months?" 

Amy leans back against Jake, who closes his arms around her. 

"Almost feels like we're adults, right?" 

"Almost feels like we're adults, title of your sex tape," Amy replies quickly. 

"That sounds kinda wrong." 

Amy is quiet for a moment. 

"Yeah, you're right. Should have thought about that before." 

"Should have thought about that before, title of your sex tape." 

"If I don't shut up now, my wife will have her revenge later, title of your sex tape." 

"That's such a good reason to keep talking." 

Amy turns and kisses him.


	7. 7

Amy's still shivering when she gets home, still shivering when she closes her eyes and leans back against the apartment door, still shivering when Jake comes out of the living room to find her standing there, still shivering when he takes her into his arms. 

"Ames, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Oh god, Ames, what happened?" 

She shakes her head against his shoulder. 

"Closet," she chokes out through gritted teeth. "Son of a bitch locked me in a closet." 

"Shit, Ames. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" 

She shakes her head again. 

"Just... Just hold me, okay?"


	8. 8

"My butt hurts like hell." 

Amy kisses Jake between his shoulder blades. She's so good at being the big spoon. 

"In a good way or in a bad way?" 

"Good way, obviously. Couldn't you tell from my tone?" 

Amy chuckles, and kisses his back again. 

"In that case, I'm glad your butt hurts. It should." 

She squeezes one of his buttocks softly, making Jake whimper. 

"You are a cruel woman, Santiago." 

"And you love it," she whispers. 

"Absolutely." 

"So, what're you thinking?" 

"I'm thinking, give me half an hour, then I'll thank you properly for fucking me like that." 

"Deal."


	9. 9

They usually keep it professional at work, but somehow they've ended up in the evidence lockup together, and Jake is pretty sure that Amy's the one who kissed him. Not that he minds. 

"God, you're so beautiful." 

Amy lets go of him immediately. 

"Jake, not here!" 

"I just said you're beautiful!" 

Amy rolls her eyes. 

"That's what you always say before we have sex. And we're _not_ having sex here!" 

Jake knows she can't be persuaded. 

"Alright, no sex at work. But we can kiss, right?" 

There's a small smile on Amy's lips, then her arms are back around him.


	10. 10

"Have I told you how much I love you recently?" 

They're sitting on the sofa, watching Property Brothers, Jake's arm around Amy's shoulders. 

"Jake, what did you do?" 

He looks at her. 

"Nothing! Honestly." 

"Seriously?" 

Jake looks baffled. 

"Do I really only tell you that I love you after doing something stupid? Wow, I got to change that. Starting right now." 

Amy smiles softly. 

"Jake, it's fine." 

"Amy Santiago-Peralta, my amazing wife. I love you so much." 

"Jake..." 

"You are the most gorgeous woman in the world. Every day I spend with you is a blessing." 

"I love you, too."


End file.
